Cat Days
by Ms.Moonlight Shimmer
Summary: CielxSebastian. Sebastian loves Ciel, but he also loves cats, What will happen if you put both of them together? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1:What Have You Done?

Chapter 1: What Have You Done!?

The beating of Ciel's heart filled his head, as he fell to the floor in pain. Everything was rushing by like a blur, trying to grasp onto the young boy and rip him apart. Screaming out loud, he fell to the ground. Blood was coming out from his eyes blurring his vision as he screams at the darkness that was surrounding him. _What the bloody hell is going on!?_ Was the only thought that was rushing through his head, as pain worsted through his head causing him to scream out. _Wait where am I? Who am I? Wasn't someone here a moment ago? _These thoughts ran through Ciel's head as he slowly got up and started to run through the darkness that was seeping around him, daring to gobble him right up into the nothingness that was surrounding him. Stumbling, Ciel looked around with fear and terror running throughout his veins. Whipping around sharply at a sound of a snap, he stared at what was before him. Crimson red eyes.

Jolting right up from his sleep, Ciel looked around his bedroom in a cold sweat. What had just happened to him? Shaking his head and let out a soft laugh. "Bloody hell Sebastian, Stop messing with my dreams and tricking my mind into thinking I'm scared of such childish things." Ciel grinned as he looked over to the curtain that held back the suns morning light. There within the shadows stood Sebastian with a soft smile fixed on his face.

"I'm sorry my lord, but I always find it a joy tempering with you and your dreams."

"I don't care." were the only cold words Ciel would say as he laid back down in bed. It had been 2 years since the contract between Ciel and Sebastian had ended. Even though the contract was now fulfilled, Sebastian could not find the need to eat the young earls soul. He had become to fond of him as his master, and a lover.

Walking over to the young boy, Sebastian put his hands softly on the phantoms cheeks cupping his face, pulling him into a soft kiss which, Ciel returned. Looking up at Sebastian, Ciel gave off his smart ass little grin. "Sebastian, it's kinda weak how you have yet to eat my soul. Is something of me to your dislike? Or is my soul just to much for you to stand?"

Looking at Ciel with a serious look, Sebastian gave him a straight answer," I would never let go of something I found very dear to me and I would never harm them let alone get rid of them, that includes any way or form, my dear Ciel." Slowly and carefully, Sebastian slid off Ciel's eye patch that covered his right eye. The eye patch slowly fell to the bed as Ciel looked at Sebastian, both his blue eyes shimmered a bit both full of feelings that held strong desires for Sebastian and his demonic love.

Taking chance of this opportunity that lay before him, Sebastian slowly lowered himself on Ciel, who was still naked from last night with sleeping with Sebastian.

~~~~~*Three Weeks Later*~~~~~

Sebastian stood in the garden, studying a small black kitten, which had taken chase of a injured rabbit. After no more then ten minutes, the kitten had won the chase and now was ripping its jaws into its prize. A small grin soon took form on Sebastian's face. He finally had an idea of what to do with Ciel and his soul. He would use it to him own amusement of course. Just like the kitten had chased the rabbit. After all, Ciel has used Sebastian to his advantage, why not try the other way around. Walking towards the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian let out a soft chuckle. As he made his way up to the tall wooden doors awaiting his entrance and touch into the manor.

Slowly closing the door behind him, Sebastian made his way to his small room with a small grin on his face. "I wonder how far I can push Ciel. I guess I shall find out very soon." Before opening the door to the bedroom he never used, Sebastian looked around to see if anyone was watching. Once the coast was clear, he slipped slowly into the bedroom, closing the door slowly behind him making sure it did not even dare make a sound. His plan was now in motion for his young lover Ciel.

Ciel yawned slowly as he sat at his Office desk over looking the manor grounds. Slowly Ciel mumbled to himself, "I wonder what Sebastian was up to earlier. I need to keep a closer eye on my pawns... even if one is my lover." Out of no where a black kitten jumped onto the window ledge in front of Ciel making him jump back with a small shriek, making him bump into his Desk sending papers everywhere. "Damn cats!" opening the window Ciel yelled at the cat " Get the bloody hell off of my manor and grounds!" In return to the yelling Ciel, the cat sat out of the windows reach, her tail swishing around as she meows at him. " Don't you dare mock me you bloody animal!"

"My my, talking to cats now my young lord?" Ciel turned around and looked at Sebastian who was now standing at the door with a serving cart, a cup of tea sat steaming on it as it stared down Ciel.

"Oh it's just you Sebastian. I thought you were one of those idiotic servants of mine."

"It's just me, no one else. Unless you wish to add in that lovely feline..." Cutting of Sebastian, Ciel glared at him.

"Don't you dare bring those vile creatures into this. Now get rid of it damn it!"

"Yes my lord." Sebastian snapped his fingers, making the scattered papers on the floor return to there place on the desk. "Oh and here is your cup of Earl Grey tea." Putting the cup of tea onto Ciel's desk, Sebastian bowed softly. "If you excuse me, I shall now go catch that cat." In a blind of an eye, Sebastian was gone.

Reaching out to grab the cup of tea, Ciel looked at the papers. "I guess it's a good think I have him as a butler...and a lover." Taking a sip of the tea, Ciel sat down and started to do some paper work. Almost ten minutes into doing the work Ciel slowly go sleepier and sleepier until him collapsed onto the desk asleep. At that very moment, Sebastian stepped out from the curtains and grinned at the sleeping boy.

"I'll see you in the morning my lord. Then again, lets hope the changes to your body won't harm your memories too." Slowly, Sebastian picked up Ciel in bridal style and carried him to Ciel's bedroom, so the young lord wold have a somewhat more comfortable transformation in his sleep.

**A/N:**

_Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter to my wonderful story. And if your thinking "OMG! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN TO CIEL?" Then read the next chapter which will hopefully be out within 24 hours. Anyone who has requests for a character appearance, please message me or leave a comment and I will surly look into it. Oh and btw that black kitten isn't what you think it is. ;) Find out in the next chapter of " Cat days" ! _


	2. Chapter 2:What now

Chapter 2: What now...

Ciel laid in, as the morning sun welcomed the new day in it's warm embrace. The whole manor was peaceful and quiet. Waking up slowly, Ciel looked around confused" Wasn't I just in the office doing my work..." He looked down at himself and saw he was in his night clothes. "I must have dreamed it." Sliding himself out of bed, Ciel stretched out his arms and leg, As soon as he was fully stretched out, something touched his back. Whipping around, Ciel saw nothing standing behind him. Again something hit into his back making him jump. Turning around he saw nothing again. "What the..." Slowly Ciel reached up to scratch his head but he froze when he felt cat ears." What..." Ciel rushed to the Full length mirror in his and looked his body up and down. There on his head were cat ears and attached to his lower back was a cat tail. As soon as he realized this, the only thing that could escape from Ciel's mouth was a blood curdling scream of terror.

Ciel looked around hoping no one would witness the horror before him. Running towards the door, Ciel locked it and slid down to the floor, his hands over his face and he was panicking" How...This is not possible...Heck, demons shouldn't be possible yet they are. Hey wait a moment... SEBASTIAN YOU BASTARD!"

Sebastian almost was instantly beside Ciel, "Hello my lord, like my gift?"

"Bloody hell Sebastian! Turn me back!"

"I can't."

"Why not!?"

"Only a cat demon can do that."

"Then get a bloody cat demon!"

"I'm sorry but that won't be possible my lord."

"How the hell not?!"

"No one in the demon world has seen one for hundreds of years. The last known ones vanished on earth. So it's safe to assume that they are all gone."

"Fuck it Sebastian! Go find one! "Ciel grabbed onto Sebastian's throat tightly, threatening to choke him. "You bastard!" Raising his had up, Ciel back slapped Sebastian sending the butler into shock. Sebastian's eyes flickered a red as he stood there.

As both Ciel and Sebastian were arguing in the bedroom, the black kitten from before sat under the bed watching the two. _So they are looking for a demon cat._ The black kitten thought to her self. _Should I reveal myself or no... hmmm I wonder... _Ciel looked over towards the bed as his ears flickered "Who's there!" Sebastian stared at Ciel confused but froze when he saw the black kitten come out from under the bed, head down as if in trouble. It was then Sebastian froze at the aura of a demon, let alone a young she demon. Both Ciel and Sebastian stared down at the kitten.

"So you can also hear her thoughts..." Sebastian mumbled out loud and he watched the young kitten.

"Looks like it." Just then the kitten ran towards Ciel, as if it was crying like a lost child begging to get help. Sighing, Ciel petted the kitten, "Shhh it's okay. I won't hurt you." The kitten looked up at Ciel and meowed happy then hissed at Sebastian. As soon as she did Ciel laughed. "Sebastian this is the first cat I have ever known to his at you. I think I'll keep her, hey what's your name kitty?" The cat looked at Ciel and thought _My name is Moon, it's nice to meet you. Please take good care of me._"I will." Petting moons ear Ciel looked at Sebastian and frowned. "Leave me alone for a few days Sebastian. And yes, that's an order." Bowing softly Sebastian looked at the kitten known as Moon knowing she was indeed that demon cat Ciel wanted.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian swiftly left the room.

"Finally peace and quiet. So Moon, if you talked in cat would I understand you?" Ciel looked at her full of wonder. Moon in return thought _Let's try! _"Okay, say something."

"Are you gay?" Were the first words Moon said. Ciel stared at the kitten and sighed then nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Just by the way you and Sebastian looked at each other. But it's okay, I think gays and cute and adorable, It's nice that in this century some guys are gay. Then again I am still young... well for my breed, in human years I'm over at least 2000 years old."

"Whoa wait, I thought you were a cat."

"I'm a Demon cat!" At those four words, Ciel froze. How could something this lucky happen to him after all his life, he only had bad luck..." Hey you know, Sebastian did what he did out of his love for you and cats. Don't hate your love over something they did for love. It will only hurt you." With those words Ciel started to tear up.

"Yo...you...your right, I need to go say sorry to Sebastian for what I did and said to him! Thank you! " Putting Moon back down onto the floor, Ciel tossed on a hat and tucked his tail into his pants to hid them, he darted out of the room and towards where he knew Sebastian would be. The Kitchen. Probably making a chocolate cake. Sighing, Moon went and laid down onto the bed in Ciel's room.

"I hope they make up soon." Stretching out, Moon slowly nodded off to sleep.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out as he slamed open the doors to the kitchen and ran into the kitchen and shocked the butler as he was putting chocolate cake batter into the hot oven."I am so sorry!" Tears ran down Ciel's face. "I was wrong! Please don't hate me!" Hugging onto Sebastian, Ciel cuddled close into him.

"It's okay Ciel, I should have asked before doing so." Holding onto each other they stood there in a strong embrace.

Looking up at Sebastian, Ciel asked him softly "What do you want to do now? Pick anything you want and we will do it."

"Then let's head to the bedroom and have some fun." As Sebastian spoke those words, a blush covered Ciel's face.

**A/N: **

_Hey everyone! It's me again! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! ^.^ Oh yeah! Next chapter warning: It's a Lemon chapter! *.* LOL so if you are not into Boy x Boy (Aka Yaoi ) do not read the next chapter! I'll post the next chapter and the one after that at the same time so if your not a fan, then you can skip the chapter. ^.^ All Review's are welcomed, but if it's negative please pm me it, and I'll do my best to work with you! Have a good Day/Night. Oh the next two chapters will be posted within 48 hours since I'll be posting them at the same time for the non Lemon lovers._


	3. Chapter 3:I want more!

Chapter 3: I want more!

Pushing the door open to Sebastian's room, he softly laid Ciel down onto the bed, grinning down at the young boy with black cat ears and a tail. As Sebastian slowly started to peel away Ciel's clothes, the young boy tried his best to hide, the bright red blush, that was covering his face. Even though him and Sebastian have had sex before, this time...just somehow felt different. Was it the cat ears or tail? Or maybe what Moon told Ciel? All that didn't matter to him, as he looked up at his lover. Sebastian's black hair softly covered his eyes as he started taking off his own clothes while looking at Ciel, with a strong desire of his lovers pleasure. "Are you ready Ciel?" Sebastian asked in a soft low seductive voice.

"I'm always ready for you Sebastian."

"Good cause you know, I will not hold back."

"Yes, I know that." At hearing what Sebastian had said, Ciel could no longer hold back his blush as Sebastian slowly started to let his hands run over Ciel's soft, smooth, delightful human skin. The tingling sensation of Sebastian's touch, sent shivers of pleasures up Ciel's spine."Mmmmm" As soon as that sound let Ciel's lips, he covered them right away with a even bigger blush placed right on his face. At this, Sebastian let out a soft chuckle.

"You sure are easy to tease, Ciel." once those words left Sebastian's lips, Ciel looked away embarrassed. As he watched the young boy look away, Sebastian bent down and softly licked up and down Ciel's ass, making a soft moan escape, his lovers lips.

"Bloody hell Sebastian! Stop teasing me!"

"But you so damn cute to tease. "

"Just fuck me damn it! Stop this bloody teasing!" Grinning, Sebastian slowly slide one finger into Ciel's ass, moving it slowly back and forth slowly. At this action, Ciel slowly let out yet another moan that filled the room. After no more then 2 minutes, Sebastian slide in yet another finger, which in return, sent pleasure into Ciel, making him arch his back. "Se..bast..ian... fuck me with your cock damn it!"

"Yes Ciel." Slowly, Sebastian slowly inserted his cock slowly into Ciel's tight ass. Still not knowing how to use his cat tail or ears, His tail wrapped tightly around Sebastian's waist pulling him closer, as his ears flattened against his head making him look even more adorable then ever! Sebastian, taking this as an okay to got faster and harder into Ciel, started to move his waist back and forth, as he help onto Ciel's hips, holding him still. Moans filled the room with along with the slapping of skin against skin.

"Damn, your tighter then last time Ciel!" Sebastian pulled out of Ciel slowly as his started to kiss the young boy below him.

"Stop talking of it!" A huge blush was now on Ciel's face, as his started kissing Sebastian back. At the sound of the door opening, they both froze in dead silence. Next thing you knew, the door slammed shut with the sound of a fan girl behind it.

_**A/N:**_

It's been over four months since I have done a lemon, I hope you all liked it! And if your wondering who opened the door, check out the next and last chapter of "Cat days" Chapter 4: Reversed!


	4. Chapter 4:Reversed!

Chapter 4: Reversed!

Moon stood outside of the bedroom of the door she just opened! A blush covered her face as she remembered both Ciel and Sebastian naked and all over each other, shaking the thought out of her head, Moon sat down as she listened to them still in the bedroom. "My gosh, I so can't believe what I just saw. But...IT WAS A MAZING!" Fanning herself, she looked at the stained glass window. "I guess I should thank them for the show." With a nod of her head,she set up a force field around the door so when Ciel passed through it, Ciel's black cat ears and tail, would disappeared. "Okay! Time to leave! But first... With a snap of her fingers, a tape of what Sebastian and Ciel and had just done appeared in her hands. With that she just disappeared into thin air not leaving a trace.

After no more then an hour, both Ciel and Sebastian, walked out of Sebastian's bedroom, as if nothing had happen just moments ago. As soon as Ciel passed under the door, both his cat ears and tail vanished, as if they were never there before. "Look's like Moon set up a small gift for us..." Sebastian whispered as he pulled Ciel back into the room, which made Ciel's cat ears and tail reappear on him. "That clever little kitten... Remind me, I'll need to thank her one day."

"Bloody hell Sebastian! Stop it!"Ciel struggled as Sebastian, kept moving the young boy back and forth, making his cat ears and tail disappear, then reappear yet again. "Let mew go! Sebastian!"

"Ciel, did you just say "mew"?" Sebastian asked looking at Ciel.

"Who cares! Let me go!" With that, Sebastian let leg. "Finally!" Looking away from Sebastian, Ciel let out a soft pout. "Baka! Don't do that again you old bastard of a demon!"

"Now now, what's gotten into you my young lord?" Sebastian grinned, as he watched Ciel fuss.

Glaring up as Sebastian, Ciel let out a small huff and walked away into the direction of his office. "I guess it's no good asking..." Smiling, Sebastian followed close behind Ciel.

~~~~~ 100 Years Later~~~~~

It's been so long... Everyone Ciel grew up with had passed on without him, that was except for the demons, angels, and reapers. Both Ciel and Sebastian, have still been together. They slowly witnessed the change of things in the new world. Nothing was the same anymore. Ciel also never aged once. That soon started to raise suspicion in the company of others. To avoid all this, both Ciel and Sebastian would fake their deaths, then right as Ciel's company went for sale, they would buy it back, under new Id's, one time Ciel agreed to be faking as a female, but sadly for him, everyone at his work started hitting on him, which sent Sebastian crazy. So they faked their deaths only 5 months into the fake Id's.

A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long to post these two chapters. I was very busy with something. Sorry if it also seemed like it was rushed too! So right now I am doing my best to think up of a new story to do. Thank you everyone for your wonderful support with my work! Love you all! I hope you read more of my stories to come, and keep supporting me. Thank you again! See you next story!


End file.
